


I think I'm going to like it here

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Good.





	I think I'm going to like it here

Our story begins the year Harry Potter joined Hogwarts, but we are more concerned about Theodore Nott's sorting.

The Sorting Hat barely touched Theodore's head before it yelled, "Slytherin!"

He timidly joined the Slytherin table.

A boy across from him smiled. "No need to look so worried, kid. You'll love it here."

Theodore said, "I'm sure I will. I'm just worried about making friends that's all."

The boy smirked. "Well you've made one already, I'm Marcus."

Theodore replied, "Theodore."

Marcus asked, "So are you always this worried or is this just an one time thing?"

Theodore stated, "This is an one time thing, but I think I'm going to like it here."

Marcus beamed, "So do I."


End file.
